


Obey

by Zombie_Raptor



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Raptor/pseuds/Zombie_Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is sick of Aquarius getting out of control and agrees to discipline her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Aquarius doesn’t have a boyfriend in here.

A/N: Aquarius doesn’t have a boyfriend in here.

Lucy groaned. She hated having to use Aquarius. Aquarius was one of her strongest spirits, but she always had to be so mean. Aquarius normally managed to take care of the enemy, but always had to sweep her up along with them.

Lucy sighed. She would almost certainly call Aquarius out again. Maybe on one of their missions she would be able to find something similar to Aquarius. She had already gotten a few more keys since joining Fairy Tail.

“Hey Lucy, you alright?” Natsu asked.

“Yeah, Aquarius just never leaves me out of her attack” Lucy replied.

“Have you tried disciplining her? You know punishing her for not listening to you”

“What do you mean?” Lucy asked surprised at the suggestion. “I can’t hurt Aquarius. She’s one of the spirits that I made a contract with, that’s like, I mean I can’t just”

“And she’s allowed to sweep you up in all of her attacks?” Natsu asked slightly annoyed. He didn’t think that a spirit that was supposed to serve someone should be able to be so mean to the person that summons them.

“Well no, but how am I supposed to discipline her. She’s stronger than me” Lucy said.

“Bring her out, I’ll do it” Natsu told her.

Lucy sighed. She didn’t particularly like Aquarius, but what would Natsu’s punishment be. She wasn’t sure if anyone deserved to be subjected to a punishment by Natsu. Although it would be nice if Aquarius started being nice to her.

Pulling out her key Lucy got ready to summon Aquarius. “Hey, don’t do it here. We need to go somewhere private”

Lucy nodded. It made sense. It would be weird to see someone being punished out in public. Most people would probably think they’re pervs. Lucy’s face started to turn red as her thoughts became more perverted.

“Uh hey Lucy are you alright, you sick or something”

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts “W-what, no I just, shut up” Lucy said turning away from Natsu.

After a few minute they reached the hotel that they were staying at. Walking into Natsu’s room Lucy took out Aquarius’s key “So now?” Lucy asked.

“Yeah, just summon her here and and I’ll deal with it”

After Lucy summoned Aquarius, who simply glared at her “You already summoned me today, what are you doing now, and in here of all places?” Aquarius asked, sounding incredibly pissed off.

Lucy quickly stepped out of the room, and started concentrating on keeping Aquarius’s gate open. Lucy went to her own room and laid on the bed. All she had to do was wait, and hopefully Natsu would straighten out Aquarius. Lucy sweat-dropped. The more she thought about Natsu and discipline, the less she was confident about how this would work out, although she wasn’t all that confident in Natsu in the first place. After a few minutes she could hear something through the wall, but the walls were actually pretty good at keep noise out.

A few hours later, Natsu burst into the room “Hey Lucy I’m finished”

“So what happened” Lucy asked, excitedly. Natsu sounded pretty confident that he had dealt with Aquarius.

Aquarius floated into the room with her head down “I’m sorry Lucy, I promise I won’t hurt you anymore” she said softly.

Lucy was flabberghasted. After Natsu walked in she expected a change in Aquarius, but this was unreal. “I’d like to redo our contract” Aquarius requested politely.

Lucy could only nod, she had no idea what was happening, but this was ridiculous. “Uh, yeah I guess”

“I will allow you to summon me any day of the week, but I request to be summoned at least once a week”

“Yeah, that sounds good to me” Lucy replied.

Taking a closer look at Aquarius’s face, Lucy noticed that she was blushing.

“Natsu, what did you do with Aquarius?” Lucy asked.

“Oh I”

“YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN’T TELL” Aquarius yelled, her face completely red.

“Oh yeah, sorry. I’ll make sure to remember from now on” Natsu said grinning. “Can I have a kiss goodbye?” Natsu asked.

Aquarius turned bright red and disappeared. “Oh, I guess that might given it away didn’t it” Natsu commented.

Lucy turned bright red as she realized what those sounds were from. “I almost feel dirty holding this key now” Lucy said as she held Aquarius’s key.

Natsu only grinned “Well to be fair I did help you out didn’t I”

Lucy sighed “I guess you did do what I asked, but you couldn’t have found a, I don’t know, a less perverted way to make her nicer”

“Come on she just needed a release, you could just tell by her face. She must not have”

“SHUT UP AND GET OUT” Lucy yelled, hearing where this conversation was going. She didn’t want to hear about what Natsu did to the spirit that she would have to summon every week.

“God I think I’m scarred for life” she muttered to herself.


End file.
